zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
corelp Irken Ground Vehicles These vehicles are made for ground assaults. Frontline BattleMech Appearances The Nightmare Begins -- The Trial Description This large destructive mech was designed as a first wave assault, rushing into battle and destroying as much as possible. It is heavily armed with gun hands and a large canon on its back. A crew of technicians operate it from the inside. ZIM piloted through Irk, thinking it was Meekrob, and destroyed the original 32 invaders. Hunter-destroyer machine Appearances Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Description The hunter-destroyer machine is a robot that locks onto its target and kills relentlessly. Zim owned one that he planned to use on Dib. He most likely got it from the Vortians, who have always given Zim stuff. His greatest vortion friend is prisoner 777. MegaDoomer Combat Stealth Mech Appearances Megadoomer Description A new development in Irken technology, this Vortian designed mech can turn invisible. This is useless, however, as the pilot can still be seen. The MegaDoomer is heavily armed, complete with doom canon. It was designed for Invader Tenn's usage. It was going to help Tenn coquer Meekrob. Maim Bot Appearances Hobo 13 -- TAK: The Hideous New Girl Description This mech is most likely a common weapon used in ground battle. Back when Zim was training on Devastis, he used a Maim Bot against a snack machine, sending the planet into a black out, and trapped Tak for a looooooong time. ZIM requested a Maim Bot from the Tallest, who concluded that he was insane. Plasma-armed Battle Tank Appearances Hobo 13 -- and possibly The Trial Description Zim makes a request for one of these tanks from the Tallest. In the script for the Trial, it mentions Zim piloting a spider/crab tank. It may have been one of these. We never did see them in action. Death Wave Canon Appearances Hobo 13 Description Zim makes a request for a death wave canon from the Tallest. Nothing is known about these, but they look very powerful. They are huge, spiked, cannons. Spittle Runner Description Spittle Runners are the smallest and most fragile ships of the Irken Fleet, but they also move at lightning speed. They are also the most common Irken ship, and there are usually swarms of them, usually enveloping enemy ships in huge assults. Notable moments -In the Operation Impending Doom I flashback, Zim crushes a Spittle Runner with his Frontline BattleMech. -There is a Spittle Runner wreck on Planet Dirt. -Tak modifies the above wreck into her own ship. Shuvver Description This ship is another common Irken vessel. Underneath its outer shell is a pod configuration not unlike that of Zim's Voot Cruiser, and may be an evolved form of it. Notable moments -This was the type of ship that was seen at Conventia's Docking Ring, where it had the crew beamed to the planet's surface. -When the organic sweep of Blorch begins, it is these ships that perform it. Ripper Description This ship isn't as common as the previous two. There's not much to say about it. It looks like a trasport vessel. Notable moments -This was the first ship we see in The Nightmare Begins. Ring Cutter Description This vessel is one of the bigger ones. It is also less seen than the others. Not much to say about it either. It is involved in planet's demises. Viral Tank Description The largest ship of the fleet, the Viral Tank is most likely the most powerful as well. It is a science ship of some sort, though it is still armed for battle. It is almost as big as the massive, if not bigger. Notable Appearances Zim flies by a Viral Tank in the opening credits (the corporate logo is on the back of the ship). -When Zim arrives at the Great Assigning, he smashes his Voot between two Viral Tanks. The Massive Description The Massive truly lives up to its name with its gargantuan size. It is The Tallest's personal ship. Designed by Vortian engineers for Tallest Miyuki, The Massive is a bludgeon class vehicle that is the heart of the Irken Armada. The fuel pods contain Almighty Tallest Red and Purple's snack supplies. Captain Lard Nar lent a hand in the initial designs of the ship, while the Vortian who became Prisoner 777 finalized it. ZIM swore that it would never fly. He was wrong. Voot Cruiser Description The Voot Cruiser is Zim's personal craft. It can reach high speeds and it has a variety of special features; It has a pair of canons on the front that fire a sort of pulse blast. The back pods can detach and can be used as cutting tools. The Voot can also reconfigure into a disguise machine, although it cannot handle anything past very simple disguises, otherwise it distorts them horribly. There is another theory that ZIM built it himself. It is often treated as though it were a character! A different-looking spare Voot Cruiser can be seen in the second half of the episode Hamstergeddon. This is after Ultra-Peepi causes the first Voot to crash. Unnamed Description At the end of Hobo 13, Zim is awarded with a brand new Irken vessel. The controls to it are locked and it sends Zim straight into a sun. It is not a warship, rather a highly defencive personal craft.